Aaron Rogers
Juan Alberto Rodriguez (born July 11, 1980)is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Aaron Rogers. He currently wrestles for multiple companys. He is an ex-con who is currently focused on improving his life both financially and socially. Trouble With The Law On September 23rd, 1998 Rodriguez was involved in a near-fatal stabbing of a 33 year old male. Rogers side of the story was that he was at the bar with his now ex-girlfreind when the male approached her and started hitting on her. Rogers, not liking what he heard, pulled out a knife and jabbed it directly into the leg of the man and proceded to punch at him while the bartender called the police and an ambulance. Rogers was charged and convicted on Second Degree Assault. He served 9 years in Chester County Prison. He was released in November of 2007. He was starting to turn his life around, but just a few weeks later he was charged and convicted on a count of armed robbery. He broke into a local residents home and stole a television and some loose cash he found. He was released on the first day of July in 2008. He signed a contract in WCF that guarenteed him a title shot and became their first superstar. WCF Rogers made his debut in WCF(World Caw Federation) in the company's first ever match. It was a fight with Chad I. Ginsberg for the WCF Championship. Rogers won that match and was crowned as WCF's first ever champion. Then in WCF's first full show Rogers was offered and accepted a part in the cWo. He still tags with Richard Stevens and the Blue Meanie on occasion. In the few months the company has been around Rogers has had small fueds with Uncle Ruckus and his current fued with Randy Orton and The Randys. At WCF's first large event(Shutdown) Rogers defeated Uncle Ruckus too defend his WCF Championship. Rogers then proceeded to suffer his biggest loss on the show right before Bound To Be Horny when he lost to the currently undefeated up and comer Jeff Winninger via the TKO. He then went on to lose his world title in a ladder match to Randy Orton at Bound To Be Horny. However he still has his rematch clause which will remain in effect until the end of the year. OCL Rogers signed his contract in Danny Jackpot's Online Caw League on Christmas day. He was booked in the first main event against Dusk but Rogers no-showed. Which can usually be expected because of his large ego. He defeated Brian Deas with ease in the double debut match. He suffered his first loss the next week against future Platinum Champion Scitzo. He would then proceed to switch back and forth between winning and losing. At OCL's first Mega Event Cash Out he won the Contract In The Case against Javori inside of a Steel Cage off of the Mid Morning Hanging. Rogers held on to his case after losing to Oshujax and then Hardcore Champion Danny Jackpot in successive weeks. Right after his match with Jackpot he cashed in for a ladder match AND THEY FLEW TO IRAQ! Towards the end of the match Danny hit one of his most famous moves (The Cash Out) on Rogers. As Jackpot was climbing the ladder Rogers got up and seemingly dashed the hopes of Jackpot. He went on to win the Hardcore Title but lose it after 3 days in the Upset Of The Century to Javori. Recently, Rogers lost a 4 man battle royal with the 3 former hardcore champs(Jackpot, Javori and Rogers) all used their rematch clauses. Jackpot won and Rogers was eliminated second by Oshujax. Rogers had another shot at Jackpot. Again in Iraq, Jackpot and Rogers had fierce back and forth action. But, then "special enforcer" Oshujax ran in and hit Jackpot's own One Kick K.O. on Rogers and after Jackpot beat the holy hell out of Oshujax he came back to Rogers and locked in the Gambling Addiction and Rogers tapped. Fued With Oshujax Rogers fued with Oshujax started right before True Skill(OCL's second Mega Event) and they are scheduled to face off in a grudge match at that event. The fued boiled on for some weeks until OCL's final show in it's first incarnation. The match was Oshujax, Jackpot, Alex Corona and Rogers in a fatal four way with Corona and Jackpot's respective titles on the line. Oshujax had Corona's title seemingly locked up when all of the sudden he hit Rogers with the Death Magnetic II,costing himself the title but deeply intensifying the fued. But, that was unknowingly the last match in OCL's first run as the fed wen into hiatus for a few months afterwards. OCL 2.0 Months later by popular demand OCL returned with a new title and a tournament. Aaron was scheduled to face Suspectin the first round, but he purposefully no-showed and Aaron was placed in the finals with Suspect receiving a shot against the winner. Then next week Aaron lost (without getting pinned) in a triple threat match for the title against Alex Corona and the winner Danny Jackpot. He then went on a 3 week losing slump in matches against or involving those 2 men. He roke the streak by defeating Bryan Deas and Javori in successive weeks. GWA In the beginning of Rogers GWA career he didn't do much except compete. It wasn't until the beginning of 2009, 4 months after Rogers joined, that he started to get noticed. He defeated Blake, Angel and Zack Payne(then Aiden Owens) in a 4 man battle royal for #1 contendership to the GWA Hardcore Title. He was considered a heavy underdog but he pinned the favorite, Blake, and Angel to win the match. He would then lose to then champion Killergoth and then lost a GWA World Title #1 Contenders match to Zack Payne. He then made a very bold move and called out top heel(and Affliction leader) Battle Hart. Yet still remaining cocky and arrogant. Thus turning him into a tweener. Tweener Run Rogers came up just short against Battle Hart in a match many think he dominated. He went on to defeat Brian Backet and then come up just short against the new hardcore champ Dave Jones. Then out of the blue Rogers seemingly disappeared from GWA leaving no trace. Heel Return In June 2009 Rogers returned again boasting how great he was and how horrible the company was without him. He was immediately booked against a mystery opponant by Justin Lee. It turned out he was facing The Bloodline's "hired gun" Misamito Honda at King Of The Ring. The match was a no-contest when Rogers no showed stating that "I'm to high up to face this no-name schmuck". The next week Aaron lost in a close contest to Bllodline member Aaron Lee. It's been suggested that he will continue facing members of the Bloodline for many weeks to come. Partners *'Richard Stevens'(cWo) *'Blue Meanie'(cWo) Championships and accomplishments *WCF World Champion (First) *OCL Hardcore Champion (1 Time) *OCL Intercontinental Champion (2 Times) *WCWA US Champion (1 Time) Finishers and Signature Moves *''Dream Crusher''(July 2008-January 2009) - 99 Crusher *''Mid Morning Hanging''(July 2008-June 2009) - Double Handed Chokeslam *''J.O.B.(November 2008-February 2009) - Double Handed Chokeslam Lift with a 360 spin, Changed grip to a single handed chokeslam into a chokebreaker *J.O.B. II(February 2009-Present) - A punch followed by a choke breaker *Firing Squad(June 2009-Present) - Sharpshooter *'Michinoku Driver'(November 2008-Present) - Scoop slam followed by a double leg hook pin *'Judgement Falls'(February 2009-Present) - Judgement Slam *Convict Combo(January 2009-Present) - Corner Clothesline followed by a running bulldog(Possibly a moonsault afterwards) *Powerslam (On running opponant followed by a pin)(December 2008-Present) *Bearhug(July 2008-Present) *Running Shoulder Block(July 2008-Present) *Catch German Suplex (From in front or behind)(July 2008-Present) Wrestling Themes *'Hellions On Parade - cKy''' *''Escape From Hellview - cKy''(July 2008-June 2009) *''Bodies - Drowning Pool''(For Youtube purposes only until HoP) Category:OCL